We are Same
by ShilaFantasy
Summary: Kaito selalu ditinggal oleh orang tuanya keluar kota dirumahnya sendirian. Sampai suatu saat Kaito mendapat telpon bahwa mereka akan pulang dan memberitahukan suatu kenyataan yang tak pernah Kaito ketahui, tapi sebuah tragedy menimpa mereka. Mampukah Kaito menerima semua kenyataan tersebut?/ OneShoot/ Gaje/ Typo/ Friendship/ Family/ Drama/ Tragedy/ Hurt/Comfort


"Juara umum I kita jatuh pada… kelas XI-A, Kaito Shion. Kepada ananda disilahkan untuk maju ke depan."

Proook Proook Proook

"WOOOWW….!"

"Kaito! Selamat!"

"Selamat ya!"

"Terimakasih"

Dengan sedikit malu-malu aku segera maju kedepan untuk menerima penghargaan. Kepala sekolah memberikan sebuah bingkisan yang sepertinya berisi buku dan amplop putih yang sepertinya berisi sejumlah uang tunai, atau mungkin beberapa kupon pijat gratis mengingat sebelumnya kami pernah bercanda jika aku dapat juara umum nanti. Tak apalah, walaupun begitu aku begitu senang. Tak kuduga, ternyata usahaku selama ini tak sia-sia.

"Wah, Kaito hebat ya. Sudah pintar, kaya lagi."

"Kaito beruntung, tampan, keren, pintar, tajir pula."

"Keluarga orang kaya."

Entah mengapa mendengar celetukkan beberapa orang tersebut membuat seolah senyumku pudar. Mengingat sekarang ini aku sedang berdiri di depan, aku harus memasang senyum dan wajah bahagia. Ya, walaupun hanya ekspresi palsu asalkan mereka tak menyadari perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku tak mau mereka menyadari dan tahu semua tentang keluargaku walaupun juga sebenarnya aku tak suka mereka asal berbicara tentang keluargaku.

Apakah aku terlalu naif?

.

.

.

**We Are Same**

_**Summary: Kaito adalah anak yang pintar dan mandiri walaupun terlahir dari keluarga kaya. Orang tuanya selalu meninggalkannya keluar kota dirumahnya sendirian yang terbilang besar tersebut. Sampai suatu saat Kaito mendapat telpon bahwa mereka akan pulang dan memberitahukan suatu kenyataan yang tak pernah Kaito ketahui, tapi sebuah tragedy menimpa mereka. Mampukah Kaito menerima semua kenyataan tersebut?**_

_Friendship/Family/Drama/Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort_

.

.

.

Di kelas..

"Kaito~ Selamat ya!" seorang cewek dengan ikatan rambut twintail-nya memberikan selamat padaku diikuti dengan beberapa teman-teman yang lain.

"Terimakasih, Miku."

"Yo Bro! Selamat ya!" cowok dengan rambut ungu panjangnya memberi selamat dengan menepuk pundakku. Ouch! Lumayan sakit kawan~

"Iya, selamat!" kali ini Rin memberikan salaman selamat.

"Selamat ya~ kamu sudah membuat kelas kita bangga."

"Iya, kami bangga lho!"

"Eh, Kai. Kok kamu bisa sih jadi juara umum?" Meito bertanya. Dari pertanyaannya sepertinya dia sedikit meragukanku. Oh, biarlah.

"Iya, bagi tipsnya dong!" pinta Len.

"Kudengar kamu kerja sambilan juga ya? Hebat sekali, sekolah sambil kerja tapi bisa jadi juara umum." Luki bertanya padaku, dan sepertinya aku merasakan bahwa introgasi ini akan mengarah ke suatu pembicaraan yang paling tak ingin ku dengar.

"Kenapa kerja sambilan sih? Kamu kan sudah kay.. –BUK! UHUK-UHUK!" Kalimat yang tak ingin kudengar yang sepertinya akan keluar dari mulut Meito itu pun terputus karena Gakupo menyikut perut Meito yang pastinya tidaklah pelan itu.

"AH! Kaito! Bagaimana kalau nanti kau traktir kita makan? Kan baru dapat duit hadiah."lanjut Gakupo mengganti topik. Aku tersenyum berterimakasih padanya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar mengerti bahwa aku memang tidak ingin mendengar pembicaraan tadi.

"Baiklah, aku traktir."

"YAY! HOREE!"

"Tapi per orang hanya samangkuk ramen ya."

"AAPAAA? Hanya Ramen? Itu pun semangkuk?"

"Hey, uangnya tidak cukup untuk menraktir kalian semua."

"TIDAAAK!"

"Hahaha." Yah kuharap aku akan tetap bahagia seperti ini. Tapi perasaan itu tidak bertahan lama begitu aku pulang dari sekolah.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang.." aku membuka daun pintu kayu yang lumayan besar itu. Begitu masuk hanya sepi, hanya suara detingan jam yang menghiasi ruangan. Kututup pintu itu dan mulai melangkah masuk. Aku membuang tas sekolahku di sofa dan kemudian aku menjatuhkan diriku di sofa lainnya.

Bruk

". . ."

TIK TIK TIK

Sepi. Dan rumah ini terlalu besar untukku tinggali sendiri. Para pembantu sudah ku liburkan. Awalnya mereka menolak karena takut dimarahi oleh ayahku, tapi aku tetap memaksa mereka agar libur. Memang aku tak bilang alasannya apa, aku hanya ingin anak-anak mereka nanti tidak kesepian seperti aku. Biar aku saja yang merasakan bagaimana menjadi korban orang tua yang tidak peduli itu.

Mereka beralasan pergi keluar kota untuk bekerja, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku semakin yakin mereka tidak bekerja. Tingkah mereka lebih mirip dibilang orang tua yang menghindari anaknya. Apakah aku pernah melakukan kesalahan? Aku tidak ingat pernah melakukan suatu hal pada mereka berhubung kami juga jarang bertemu dan bersama.

Untuk menghabiskan waktu sendirianku, aku mulai mencari pekerjaan sampingan untuk menyibukkan sendiri juga untuk menambah penghasilan. Aku juga mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah yang ditinggalkan pembantuku tanpa mengalami kesulitan, yah walau sedikit kesusahan di awalnya.

Drrrrttt Drrrttt

Handphone-ku bergetar. Ku ambil handphone dari katung celanaku dan kulihat sebuah nama yang tak pernah menelponku kini muncul di layar.

Klik

"Ya, halo ibu. Ada apa mema…"

"**Kaito! Kami minta maaf!"**

"Ha? Apa?"

"**Maaf selama ini kami mengabaikanmu. Sebenarnya ada alasan lain selama ini kami pergi."**

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ibu bicarakan di telpon tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja menelpon dan meminta maaf begitu semakin membuatku tak mengerti.

"Ibu?"

"**Saat ini kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Kami akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Tunggu saja Kaito."**

"A, ah.. iya." Aku hanya meng-iyakan saya perkataannya.

"**Kami juga memberimu sebuah kejutan."**

"Kejutan?"

"**Halo Kaito."**

Terdengar suara seorang laki-laki dari seberang sana. Sepertinya ibu menyerahkan handphone-nya pada laki-laki itu agar bisa berbicara denganku. Lalu maksudnya apa?

"I, iya. Halo juga. Dengan siapa?"

"**Ini pertama kalinya kita bicara, tapi apa kau bisa menebak?"**

"Ng.. Tidak."

"**Haha, mungkin kau akan terkejut nanti, awalnya pun aku juga terkejut begitu tahu. Kau dan aku, kita ini sebenarnya sa.. ARGHH! AYAH AWAS! UGH! BRAAK! Tut tut tut tut tut tut tut tut tut…"**

"Ha, halo?"

Sambungan telepon tertutup secara sepihak. Aku mencoba menelpon kembali, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Yah, mungkin nanti saat mereka sampai mereka akan menceritakan semuanya bukan? Lebih baik menunggu. Tapi, perasaan ku tidak enak. Lagipula cara pembicaraan kami terputus agak aneh. Begitu pula dengan teriakan ibu dan ayah disana sebelum telponnya terputus.

Ukh! Walaupun aku cukup pintar tapi otakku belum bisa mencerna kejadian singkat tadi.

.

.

.

.

Hitam. Hitam. Hitam. Aku benci hitam. Apakah tak ada warna lain selain hitam?

Hujan. Aku benci hujan. Mengapa hari ini harus hujan?

"Kaito, kami turut berduka cita."

"Kaito, yang sabar ya."

Bilang ini. Bilang itu. Mengapa mereka selalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang aku benci?

Puk. Puk. Kenapa mereka selalu menepuk pundakku? Apakah mereka tidak tahu semakin mereka menepuk semakin terasa berat di pundakku.

Oh. Hujan mulai mereda dan sepertinya orang-orang sudah pergi, tinggal aku sendiri.

Drrrttt drrrt. Handphone-ku bergetar ada telepon yang masuk. Tertuliskan 'Rumah Sakit' di layarnya, ku angkat telepon itu.

Pip

"**Dengan saudara Kaito Shion?" **kata seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ya, dengan saya sendiri."

"**Begini, saudara anda…"**

.

.

.

.

Kubuka sebuah pintu bercat putih didepanku yang bertuliskan nama 'Shion' di papan nama di pintu itu. Dapat kurasakan hembusan angin bertiup begitu kubuka pintu. Jendela ruangan itu terbuka lebar mengibarkan gorden putih jendela itu.

Disamping jendela tampaklah seseorang sedang duduk diatas ranjangnya yang tepat disamping jendela itu melihati pemandangan diluar sana. Rambut merahnya pun melambai lembut diterpa angin.

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki private room tersebut dan kututup pintu. Mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup, lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya melihatku. Dengan wajah yang sama persis denganku ia tersenyum.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kaito. Perkenalkan, aku Akaito Shion." Katanya lemah.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, aku Kaito Shion. Salam kenal dan selamat datang."

"Terimakasih."

Aku memasuki ruangan itu lebih dalam lagi. Aku meletakkan kantung plastik yang berisi beberapa apel merah yang sebelumnya aku beli itu diatas meja didepan ranjangnya.

"Mau kupotong?" tawarku.

"Dengan senang hati."

Aku segera mengambil sebuah apel dari kantung plastik tersebut.

"Merah." Kata pemuda itu. Sepertinya yang ia maksud adalah merah apel yang kupegang ini.

"Ya, merah." Aku mengambil piring dan sebuah pisau kemudian duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjangnya. Kemudian piring tadi kuletakkan di pangkuanku dan aku mulai memotong apel tersebut.

Srek srek

"Apel ini.. merah ya." Kataku.

"Ya, merah sekali.. dan berkilau." Katanya menanggapi perkataanku.

"Ya, merahnya sama seperti rambutmu. Begitu indah. Apa…" aku berhenti memotong apel itu. Kini pandanganku menatap pemuda berambut merah didepanku ini. "Apa rambutmu ingin dipotong juga?"

"Haha.. Kaito, jangan bercanda ah!" Kata pemuda di depanku ini sambil tertawa mengira aku bercanda.

Apakah aku bercanda?

"Tidak."

Aku berdiri sampai apel dan piring di pangkuanku terjatuh dan piringnya pecah.

PRANG

"Kai.. to..?"

"Aku tidak bercanda." Kataku sambil mengangkat tangan kananku yang memegang pisau tadi.

"Ayolah.. Apa kau ingin rambutmu juga dipotong? Aku akan membantumu. Tidak usah sungkan. Kau kakakku bukan? Sepertinya begitu. Biarkan aku membantumu."

Aku mulai mendekati pemuda di depanku ini. Ia menatapku dengan matanya yang terlihat sedang terkejut. Mata yang berwarna merah. Oh.. sepertinya aku mulai membenci warna merah juga. Aku benci mata itu.

"Hmm.. matamu juga merah. Berkilau. Bagus sekali. Apa nii-san ingin matanya dicongkel juga?" tanyaku dengan nada biasa saja sedangkan mataku kini menatapnya tajam dan tangan kananku yang mulai memainkan pisau.

"Ka, kaito.." pemuda itu mundur sampai dipojokan tempat tidurnya dan tak bisa mundur lagi tersudut dinding.

"Kenapa? Oh, infus ini pasti mengganggu ya." Kataku melihat infus yang terpasang dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Segera kutarik dan kulepas infus itu sampai ia meringis kesakitan.

"Khh!"

"Kenapa? Sakit ya? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf ya, Nii-san." Kataku dengan menekankan kata 'Nii-san'.

Aku menaiki tempat tidurnya dan mulai mendekatinya.

"Merah. Merah. Apa nii-san suka merah? Hmm.. kelihatannya begitu. Lalu, apa nii-san suka merah darah juga?" aku menggoreskan pisauku ke pipi pucatnya sampai mengeluarkan cairan yang berwarna merah juga.

"Lihat. Lihat. Ada merah yang keluar. Indah sekali."

"KAITOO!" dia mendorongku dengan kedua tangannya. Huh.. lemah! Dorongannya hanya seperti dorongan anak kecil. Ya, mungkin karena dia baru sadar dari masa koma-nya.

"Nii-san kenapa?" aku mendekatkan diriku lagi padanya. "Ah, aku tahu. Nii-san tidak sabar kan ingin ku potong rambutnya. Tenang saja, sekarang aku akan memotong rambut merah nii-san, kemudian akan ku congkel juga mata merah nii-san, lalu aku akan merobek kulit dan daging nii-san agar darah berwarna kesukaanmu itu keluar." Kuarahkan pisauku pada dirinya. Seringaian pun terukir lebar di wajahku.

"Nii-san suka merah kan?"

.

.

.

.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. barusan.. hah.. hah.. barusan itu apa?"

Mimpi?

Kulihat jam dindingku yang menunjukkan angka enam.

"Enam pagi?"

Aku segera bangun dan membuka jendela kamarku.

"Ugh. Silau." Pagi ini mataku seperti mata vampir saja, makhluk peminum darah itu. Peminum darah segar yang berwarna merah. Merah…

Sepertinya semalam aku bermimpi buruk, bermimpi tentang saudaraku sendiri yang berusaha kubunuh.

Masih dengan wajah berantakan baru bangun tidur, aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk turun kelantai satu. Di dapur kudapati sapaan dan senyum hangat dari sang penyuka warna merah tersebut.

"Ah, Kaito. Selamat pagi!"

"Pagi juga, Akaito." Aku membalas senyumannya itu dengan senyuman pagi juga.

"Ayo, sarapan."

"Ya."

Dia memutar roda kursinya itu menuju ruang makan. Melihatnya yang seperti terburu-buru aku pun kemudian membantunya dengan mendorong kursi roda itu.

"Terimakasih Kaito. Maaf membuatmu repot."

"Tidak apa. Hanya mendorong saja kok."

Aku membawa kursi roda beserta dirinya ke bagian sisi meja makan tempat biasa dia makan disana. Terlihat selain sarapannya, terdapat pula tumpukan kertas-kertas juga ikut bertengger diatas meja.

"Kertas apa ini, Akaito?"

"Ini tulisanku. Tadi malam editor dari penerbit itu menelponku bilang bahwa aku berhasil."

"WAH! Benarkah?"

"Ya, dan sekarang aku akan memeriksanya ulang sambil sarapan sebelum editor itu datang menjemputnya."

"Baiklah, selamat ya dan semoga berhasil."

"Ya, terimakasih."

Kami pun menikmati pagi kami masing-masing. Akaito yang berkutat dengan kertas-kertasnya dan aku yang sibuk bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Sudah satu bulan kami hidup bersama sejak kecelakaan itu, yang merenggut kedua nyawa orang tua kami dan membuat kaki Akaito lumpuh. Walaupun selamat, Akaito pun mengalami masa-masa yang cukup sulit. Selama dua hari ia melalui masa komanya dan setelah sadar ia sangat tertekan begitu tahu kakinya tak akan dapat berfungsi kembali.

Kenyataan dari orangtuaku yang tak pernah diceritakan padaku sebenarnya adalah, aku memiliki saudara kembar. Ya, Akaito-lah orangnya. Orang tuaku kehilangan Akaito saat kami masih bayi. Terjadi saat beberapa hari setelah kami keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan Akaito pun baru mengetahui kebenarannya juga adalah saat beberapa hari sebelum kecelakaan itu. Entah bagaimana caranya orangtuaku bisa menemukan Akaito, yang jelas mereka mengabaikanku selama ini hanya untuk mencari Akaito.

Apakah sebegitu pentingnya Akaito bagi mereka sehingga mereka tidak memperhatikanku? Dari cara mereka yang sangat sibuk mencari Akaito sampai meninggalkanku itulah terlihat jelas bahwa mereka lebih memperhatikannya dibandingkan diriku.

Akaito.. tidak mengerti perasaanku.

.

.

.

.

"HOI KAITO! Jangan bengong."

"Ha?"

Gakupo, Len, Meito juga Luki mendatangiku. Mau apa mereka berempat datang kepadaku.

"Kai, ke kantin yuk. Aku traktir deh." Kata Meito.

Tumben sekali anak ini menraktir orang, terlebih lagi diriku. Dia juga dikanal dengan sifat pelitnya terutama dengan orang kaya, seperti aku.

"AYO! MAU ATAU TIDAK?" kata Meito memaksa.

Ho.. sekarang aku mulai mengerti. Mengapa akhir-akhir ini mereka sering sekali menraktirku. Sepertinya mereka sependapat untuk menghiburku yang sedikit kelihatan lesu setelah berduka cita, dan kali ini giliran Meito yang menraktir.

Apa mereka mengasihaniku?

"Apa kalian bersekongkolan menghiburku?" tanyaku.

Dan.. JLEB! Mereka terdiam membatu. Sepertinya pertanyaanku tepat sasaran.

"Apa maksudmu Kaito?" seorang cewek dengan twintail khas-nya mendatangi kami.

"Kenapa Miku?" tanyaku.

"Huh.. kau tidak tahu ya? Fufufu.. sebenarnya mereka berbaik hati padamu… AGAR MEREKA MENDAPAT CONTEKKAN DARIMU!" teriak Miku yang cukup membuat telingaku sakit. Aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi paling tidak dia tak seharusnya berteriak seperti itu.

"Begitukah?" tanyaku pada mereka dan mereka mengangguk.

"Yah, sekalian juga sih. Kami ingin agar kau mengajari kami pr-pr ini." Kata Luki menyodorkan beberapa buku pr.

"Oh, begitu. Kenapa kalian tidak bilang saja?"

"Yah, tidak enak kan kami meminta bantuanmu banyak tapi kami-nya tidak memberimu apa-apa."

Pffttth… aku tersenyum mendengar alasan mereka. Yah, terserah mau mereka apa sebenarnya, mungkin aku yang terlalu percaya diri menyangka yang bukan-bukan. Tapi paling tidak aku cukup terhibur dengan tingkah lucu mereka. Mereka semua memang sahabat-sahabat baikku.

.

.

.

.

"Silahkan masuk."

"Permisi…"

"Maaf mengganggu."

Akhir pekan, dan teman-temanku berkunjung ingin main kerumah, atau lebih tepatnya memaksa. Walaupun aku bilang ya atau tidak tapi aku tahu ujung-ujungnya mereka pasti akan datang.

"Wew… ini pertama kalinya aku kemari." Rin lihat-lihat seluruh sisi rumahku.

"Wah.. kursinya empuk!" Kata Miku begitu mendaratkan pantatnya di sofa ruang tamu.

"Duh.. kalian para gadis. Seharusnya lebih sopan lagi dong." Kata Len.

"Ya, lihatlah cowok keren seperti kami ini. EHEM!" Meito berdehem kemudian duduk di sofa mengambil postur nyaman ala bangsawan. "Tuan Kaito, bolehkah aku meminta secangkir teh?" kata Meito yang tiba-tiba berubah kepribadian menjadi lebih berwibawa bermaksud menyombong memberi contoh.

"Iiiuuuhh.. apaan tuh?" Kata Rin dan Miku berbarengan.

"Hahaha.. Ya, kalian tunggu saja disini. Aku akan ambilkan minuman dan cemilan." Kataku seraya meninggalkan mereka.

"YEYYY~~!"

"HOREEE~ ASYIK~!"

Duh.. memangnya umur mereka berapa sih? Mereka masih saja bertingkah kekanakan. Aku segera mengeluarkan beberapa minuman jus kaleng juga cemilan, dan kubuat se-teko teh mengingat Meito tadi meminta, yah walaupun tadi hanya seperti contoh saja sih.

"Satu, dua, tiga.." aku menghitung gelas yang kira-kira dibutuhkan.

"Enam." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkanku dari belakang.

"Akaito?"

"Rin, Miku, Gakupo, Len, Meito dan Luki. Kelihatannya ramai sekali tuh di ruang tamu."

"Ahahaha.. biasalah. Mereka ingin sekali main kemari."

"Oh, begitu. Mau kubantu?"

"Tidak usah. Lebih baik kau temani saja mereka didepan dulu. Sekalian mengakrabkan diri, kau baru sekali kan bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Loh memangnya kenapa?" aku tersenyum kepadanya.

Hening. Untuk beberapa saat Akaito diam menatapku.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku kedepan dulu ya."

"Ya."

Akaito pun mulai memutar kursi rodanya dan meninggalkanku menuju ruang tamu. Aku pun kembali berkutat dengan hidangan untuk para tamu yang akan kusajikan.

Disaat kurasa sudah lengkap aku segera membawa nampan tersebut menuju ruang tamu. Nampan itu cukup berat mengingat hampir semuanya kutaruh dinampan itu. Sebelum sampai di ruang tamu, lebih tepatnya di ruang tengah aku menaruh nampan itu di meja yang bersebelahan dengan dinding ruang tamu. Ya, sepertinya terlalu berat sampai aku harus mengistirahatkan tanganku sebentar. Sambil menunggu, aku pun mengintip sedikit ke ruang tamu.

Terlihat Akaito sedang asyik berbincang bersama Gakupo, Luki dan Rin. Sedangkan Len, Miku dan Meito sedang asyik-asyiknya meluncur bermain dengan kursi roda Akaito.

"Lebih kencang Meito~" kata Len yang duduk di kursi roda memerintah(?) Meito agar mendorong lebih kencang.

"OI! Entar gantian tahu!" Meito sepertinya sedang kesal dengan Len yang sedari tadi terus memerintahnya.

"EHH! AKU JUGA MAU NAIK!" terlihat Miku berteriak dan mengejar mereka berdua ingin meminjam kursi rodanya.

Sedangkan empat orang lainnya…

"UwaH~ hebat. Padahal baru beberapa hari bukunya terbit tapi hasil penjualan sudah lumayan besar."

"Yah, aku juga bersyukur kalau tulisanku laku."

"Lalu, kira-kira apa ada niat ingin melanjutkan seri ke dua?"

"Yah, gimana ya?"

"Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan? Mumpung sedang naik daun."

Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku.

Oh.. tidak. Bisakah kalian berhenti. Aku sudah muak melihatnya.

"AHAHAHA…"

Aku menutup kedua telingaku dengan kedua tanganku.

Tawa kalian benar-benar membuat kepalaku sakit, hatiku sakit.

Aku bersender di dinding yang dingin itu. Tubuhku merosot jatuh kebawah. Aku menekuk kakiku dan kupeluk erat. Melihat dan mendengar mereka seperti itu, aku jadi merasa tak enak untuk mengganggunya.

Apakah aku benci 'merah'?

Tidak tidak. Bagaimanapun dia adalah saudara kembarku. Ya, bagaimanapun. Walaupun dia sudah mengambil orang tua ku, bahkan temanku?

Tidak. Aku tidak membencinya. Benarkan? Aku pun berusaha untuk menerimanya walaupun sebenarnya mimpi buruk itu selalu datang kedalam tidurku. Ya. Aku tidak membencinya, tapi..

Apakah aku terlalu naif?

". . ."

"Kaito!"

"AH!?" sebuah suara cempreng mengejutkanku.

"Kamu kenapa duduk disitu, Kaito?"

"Mi, miku?"

"Hmm? Hmm? Ada apa?" Len dan Meito segera datang menghampiriku sambil bermain dengan kursi rodanya.

"Kamu sakit perut ya Kai?" pertanyaan asal-asalan itu pun keluar dari mulut Meito.

"AH! Tidak kok. Hanya keberatan mengangkat nampan ini." Aku segera berdiri dan menunjuk sebuah nampan yang tadi kubawa.

"Nampan?" Miku bingung kemudian dia melihat ke arah yang kutunjuk itu. "Ya ampun! Banyak sekali ini, Kaito! Kenapa kau tidak minta tolong sih?" Miku segera mengambil, atau lebih tepatnya memeluk sebagian kaleng jus yang kubawa itu.

"HOOI! Kaito punya banyak cemilan nih!" Kata Miku teriak kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Duh Kaito. Sini deh biar kami bantu." Meito kemudian mengangkat nampan dan menaruhnya dipangkuan Len.

"Tenang saja tuan Kaito. Paket anda akan segera kami kirimkan dengan kiriman paket super kilat!" Kata Meito merubah gaya bicaranya.

"Ayo Meito! Tancap GAS! BRRRMM!" kata Len.

"BRRREMM BREEEMM NGEEEEENGGG!"

Len dan Meito kemudian meluncur dengan kursi roda membawa nampan berisi cemilan dan kaleng jus yang kubawa tadi.

Pppffftthh..

Konyol sekali teman-temanku ini.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga bulan kami melewati hidup bersama, dan sebentar lagi adalah hari ulang tahunku, hari ulang tahun 'kami', Akaito dan Kaito. Sepulang sekolah aku menyempatkan diri ke supermarket membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue. Aku berencana untuk mengajak Akaito membuat kue bersama.

Apa aku sudah menerimanya?

Untuk saat ini aku masih belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Paling tidak aku selalu berusaha untuk dekat dan tidak membencinya. Itu sudah lebih baik kan dari pada tidak sama sekali.

Selesai belanja aku pun segera pulang ke rumah. Kali ini sepertinya aku harus lewat pagar belakang, berhubung jarak dari supermarket ke rumah itu lebih dekat jika lewat jalan pintas dan lewat pagar belakang. Lagi pula sepertinya belanjaanku kali ini sangat berat. Apakah aku lemah dengan membawa barang bawaan yang berat? Mengingat sebelumnya aku tidak kuat mengangkat nampan cemilan dan jus kaleng yang kusediakan sendiri. Ah, sudahlah.

"Aku pulang." Aku memasuki dapur dari halaman belakang. Hmm? Tidak ada yang menjawab. Aku segera menaruh barang belanjaan di meja.

"Bagaimana Kiyoteru-san?"

Ooh, aku mendengar suara Akaito dan sepertinya ia sedang berdiskusi di ruang tamu dengan editornya, Kiyoteru-san. Aku berjalan perlahan ke ruang tengah mencoba mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. Aku lumayan cukup penasaran bagaimana pembicaraan seorang penulis dengan seorang editor. Apakah seperti di anime tentang mangaka yang berdiskusi dengan editornya kah?

"Apa kau yakin Akaito?"

"Ya, aku cukup yakin."

"Apa tidak di diskusikan dengan Kaito saja terlebih dahulu?"

Hmm? Kenapa mereka membawa-bawa namaku?

"Sepertinya tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi yang kau inginkan itu apartemen baru."

Eh? Apa Akaito ingin pindah? Ingin pergi? Tidak, aku pasti salah dengar.

"Tidak apa. Karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan Kaito."

A, apa?

"Benarkah kau yakin?"

Tu, tunggu..

"Ya, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi tinggal dengannya."

Akaito.. apa maksudmu.. aku.. tak mengerti..

"Jadi kumohon Kiyoteru-san. Carikan apartemen baru untukku tinggal."

Akaito..

Hening kurasakan diruang tamu itu. Sepertinya Kiyoteru-san sedang berpikir apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan permintaan Akaito tersebut.

Sedangkan aku..

"Uh.."

Pandanganku mulai kabur, seperti ada air yang menutupi penglihatanku. Kaito! Jangan nangis!

"U, uh.. hik.."

Oh tidak. Air mata, kenapa kau keluar? Hapus. Hapus. Aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku tidak boleh cengeng. Tidak boleh. Lagi pula nanti suaramu terdengar.

"Kai.. to..?" sebuah suara pelan seperti berbisik terdengar di telingaku. Kuarahkan wajahku ke sumber suara.

"Akai..to?"

Akaito sepertinya menyadari keberadaanku dan kemudian mendapatiku sedang berjongkok bersender didinding sambil menangis. Aku terkejut dan dia pun sepertinya juga terkejut.

"Kaito.. apa kau mendengar pembicaraan kami tadi?" Akaito bertanya dengan sedikit kaku padaku.

Apakah Akaito membenciku?

"Akaito, ada ap… Oh!" sepertinya Kiyoteru-san yang tadi sedikit curiga segera datang menghampiri kami dan begitu terkejut begitu melihatku sedang menangis. "Ng.. Baiklah Akaito. Semuanya tergantung padamu. Kau bisa jelaskan semuanya pada Kaito. Kalau begitu aku pamit undur diri dulu." Kata Kiyoteru-san izin pamit yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Akaito.

"Kaito.. boleh kita bicara sebentar." Akaito membuka pembicaraan, sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Aku pun berdiri, segera menghapus air mataku, dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Apa saja yang kau dengar dari pembicaraan kami tadi."

"Kau ingin apartemen baru."

"Lalu?"

"Kau tidak tahan denganku."

"Kaito, sebenarnya itu.."

"Apa kau benci padaku?"

"Apa? Tu, tunggu du.."

"Haha.. kau pasti benci padaku kan?"

"KAITO!"

"Ya, kau benci pa.."

"KAITO! DENGAR DULU!"

Aku terdiam mendengar Akaito yang membentakku. Mungkinkah Akaito membenciku? Ya, mungkin saja. Lalu.. apa gunanya aku menahan semuanya selama ini? Huh.. sia-sia.

"Aku tidak benci padamu."

"Tapi kau bilang kau ingin apartemen baru."

"Iya itu ka.."

"Kau bilang kau tidak tahan denganku."

"YANG AKU TIDAK TAHAN ITU SENYUM PALSUMU!"

"A, apa?"

"Kaito, aku tahu perasaanmu."

Berhenti…

"Aku tahu kau membenciku."

Berhenti…

"Kau tidak suka denganku, karena itu kau selalu memasang senyum palsu, selalu memasang topeng diwajahmu. Sebenarnya kau membenciku kan?"

Kau dengar tidak..

"Aku tahu. Kau pasti merasa marah padaku karena aku sudah mengambil orang orang tuamu kan? Sebenarnya aku pun marah pada diriku sendiri. Seandainya aku tak bertemu mereka, seandainya mereka tak mencariku, pasti sekarang mereka masih ada."

Ku bilang berhenti.

"Aku tahu persaanmu, Kai. Karna sebelum bertemu mereka aku anak yatim piatu, hanya anak jalanan. Aku tahu rasanya sendirian. Apalagi rasanya begitu menyakitkan setelah tahu kita memiliki orang tua tapi kemudian kita kehilangan mereka lagi."

Berhenti.

"Karena itu, aku senang karena aku masih punya keluarga, saudara kandung, apalagi kembar."

Hentikan.

"Aku tidak ingin kau membenciku. Dari pada ditolak duluan, aku lebih baik menjauhkan diri terlebih dahulu."

"E.. enak saja.."

"Kaito..?"

"Enak saja kau mau kabur menyia-nyiakan semua usahaku untuk nerima kamu!"

"Apa?"

"Awalnya mungkin memang benar aku gak suka kamu, tapi aku selalu berusaha untuk nerima kamu. Walaupun itu sulit bahkan jadi terbawa mimpi buruk. Tapi aku selalu coba buat nerima kamu! Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa, sulit sekali untuk nerima kamu." Sepertinya air mataku mulai meleleh lagi.

"Kaito.. jadi selama ini.."

"Iya! Jadi aku tidak akan biarkan kamu keluar dari rumah ini sebelum aku nerima kamu sebagai saudara, Nii-san!" Sambil menangis aku berusaha tersenyum padanya. Aku tak tahu, tapi kuharap senyumanku kali ini bukanlah senyum palsu.

"Kaito.."

Grep

"Uwaa!"

Akaito tiba-tiba saja meloncat dari kursi rodanya dan memelukku membuatku yang tak siap terjatuh bersamanya.

"Maaf, Kaito. Aku membuatmu susah."

"Nii..-san..?"

"Maaf ya, Kaito."

.

.

.

.

Semuanya terasa begitu gelap, hanya ada cahaya dari beberapa lilin kecil yang menyala ditengah ruangan. Kulihat Akaito yang kini disampingku juga sedang melihatku, mata kami saling bertemu. Seperti sudah tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran masing-masing, kami berpegangan tangan kemudian memejamkan mata.

Fuuuuhhh…. Kami meniup lilil-lilin itu.

Klik. Lampu kembali dinyalakan.

"YEY~! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!"

PROK PROK PROK PROK

"NAH! SEKARANG AYO KITA MAKAN KUE-NYA!" Meito berteriak sambil mengacungkan pisau dan piring kertasnya.

"Ooii! Yang ulang tahun yang makan lebih dulu." Kata Gakupo.

"Ah, tak apa kok. Biar terserah kalian saja siapa yang makan duluan." Kataku.

"Iya, lagian kue itu kami berdua yang buat. Sudah berapa kali kami makan kue percobaannya. Haha.." kata Akaito.

"TUH! Yang ulang tahun saja bilang begitu. Len! Ayo kita makan!" ajak Meito.

"AYOO!" Len pun ikut menyerbu kue.

"Ah! Aku juga mau!" Miku tak mau ketinggalan acara makan kuenya.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya! Ini ada hadiah untuk kalian." Luki memberikan kami dua buah kotak kado, yang satu berwarna merah dan satunya lagi berwarna biru.

"WAH! MAKASIH!" Kata kami serempak.

"Kaito, Akaito. Jangan lupakan kadoku juga."

"Iya iya."

"Terimakasih ya, Gakupo."

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong apa yang kalian doakan?" tanya Rin pada kami.

"Biasa saja kok."

"Cuma harapan kok"

"Semoga kita akan selalu bersama!" kata kami serempak.

.

.

The end..

* * *

YO HO~~!

Shila balik lagi dengan oneshoot. ini oneshoot kedua Shila setelah The Last Life.

yah.. mungkin cerita ini gaje dan typo bertaburan, deskripsi yang kurang jelas, cerita amburadul, nggak kreatip -_-" , feeling nya nggak ngena, dan juga judul yang mungkin tidak nyambung sama sekali dengan ceritanya. Lalala~

sekian dulu bacot saya (#PLAAK!)

.

terimakasih banyak sudah mampir, :3

mohon repiuw, kritik dan sarannya juga. *bow


End file.
